


A Little Surpised

by Anon_M



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Okay so Sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_M/pseuds/Anon_M
Summary: Derek and Stiles always argue, so let's talk about when Derek makes the first move.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I actually proofread this time.
> 
> Are you proud of me? 
> 
> (Im proud of me) 
> 
> Like a like and a comment if you enjoyed it, I love your feedback!   
> Enjoy. :-)

Honey eyes stuck it him like glue as he crossed the gym, making the ground look all the more interesting. It wasn't as if he wasn't there for a reason.   
He never did anything without reason. 

Yet, when he kissed Stiles, when he slammed the teen against that stupid blue jeep of his, he couldn't find a reason. No reason other than he wanted to, he wanted Stiles to push his chest, wanted him to melt into the kiss because damn, it felt good. 

Stiles was warm, and he fought at first, but in a few moments, he fell into the trap that Derek had set up for him.   
He slipped his arms up and around Derek's neck, not only pulling him closer, but deepening the kiss. Derek's hands made their way to Stiles hips, squeezing them gently enough not to hurt him, but hard enough to feel. 

At the back of Stiles jeep, they argued. Everyday, about anything at all. It could be whether or not Stiles should buy two percent milk, or it could be why the sky was pink when the sun set. It didn't matter when, but they found something to argue over.   
Though, that day was different. Both of them voted to just sit in silence and watch the sun set, and it was the first time they had ever really agreed. 

Stiles was quiet, and Derek could hear him stressing out about something. Could hear his overreacting brain coming up with impossible things that might've lead to a panic attack.   
Derek couldn't let that happen. Stiles was doing so well, and hadn't had a panic attack in a long time. 

So Derek took control. Stiles back hit the truck, and moments later, Derek's lips were on his.   
The younger males hands pushed against Derek's chest, but only for a few seconds, and then they slid up and pull Derek closer.   
They kissed all evening, and didn't even know until the moon came out. 

 

Yet, now, as he's walking towards the mole spotted teen, he's not sure of himself. He's not sure he's what Stiles needs, if he's what Stiles wants. He doesn't know if he's enough.   
So he slows, and the honey eyes slow too, yet they're moving now.   
Moving up from his friends table, and towards Derek at the edge of the cafeteria. 

Derek was holding flowers, because he wanted to surprise Stiles with them, but every time his head fills up with indecision. 

"Calm down." Stiles says to him with a smile. "You look like you're going to throw up." 

Derek snaps as soon as Stiles gets to him.  
"What are we? What are we trying to accomplish? I just...I like you. I have but I'm terrified that I'll fuck it up and lose you. You're my anchor. I need you." 

Stiles stood stock still and then moved close to Derek, giving him a peck on the lips.   
"What do you want us to be Derek? What do you want me to be?" 

Stiles hadn't said anything in such a soft voice, and from then on, it would be for Derek. It would be for the moments when Derek was scared and had no one else. It had always been Stiles. Ever since they met, it was Stiles. 

"I want..." Derek thought for a moment. "I think boyfriend might be the title I want, but-"

"God, you suck at asking people out. The answer is yes, I will be your boyfriend. Now come with me so I can go and eat." 

Derek was dragged back to the table when Scott, Malia and Lydia sat, and all three were surprised to see the Hale. 

They were even more surprised when Stiles sat on his lap to eat lunch.


End file.
